


I Love You

by MoriartyElias



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyElias/pseuds/MoriartyElias
Summary: In the midst of the Rift Era, Jhoira confesses her love to a most unexpected warrior.





	I Love You

“I love you.”

It was such an easy thing to say, but Jhoira had always found that it made a lump in her throat. There was so rarely the time to grow this close to someone, to get… entangled. Had they even had the time? 

As if to prove her point, a storm of yesterdays raged through the valley below, morphing salt into silt and silt into sod and sod into good green earth. Grass blew in the winds of nostalgia, and the soft echo of clean air over healthy grass was a cacophonous roar in a world so used to the howl of a desert gale. 

How long had they been fighting? How long since the fighting stopped? For all she knew, tomorrow she would be back in the thick of war, unable to remember today. Was there even a point to saying the words when that could happen?

“Did you say something?”

Lovisa had been staring at the grass. There was a look in those eyes, calm and blue as the ocean after a hurricane, a look of ever-so-fleeting peace in a world of endless confusion and war. And when she turned those eyes to Jhoira, freezing her to the spot and warming her like the heart of a volcano, for once they stayed soft.

This was the point of saying it. Even if neither of them remembered today, she would still have said it. Even if there was nothing, nobody to remember, it was something worth doing.

“I said I love you, Lovisa.”

Lovisa Coldeyes, the Eternal Enemy of Ice Itself, blushed at those words. The face of history, the face that Jhoira was most familiar with as a blank mask woven from ancient wool, turned rosy at her whim. Jhoira had never felt as powerful as she did in that moment, but even that did not equal how happy she was.

“You really mean it?” So hesitant, so uncertain. It seemed impossible, that the implacable Coldeyes could be so disarmed when there was not even a spark of mana in Jhoira’s system.

“Of course.”

Summer rolled over spring like a tidal wave, and the grassland crackled under the shock of heat.

“I… think I love you too.”

She didn’t put down the axe, of course. But she did sling it over her shoulder and take two glorious steps closer, with her free arm outstretched for a hug. To call it progress would have implied that Jhoira thought there needed to be something more, so instead of trying to label anything she just leaped into the embrace.

According to the history books, it would be counted as the seventh most romantic kiss in all of Dominaria’s history. According to Jhoira’s diary, it was the most important event in the multiverse.

When the storms of time quieted and all were back in their proper place, Lovisa had always been buried with a pocket watch, marked with the crest of the Tolarian Academy. Those in the know considered it well worth the paradox.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Month of the Ship on Tumblr! Check it out @themagicharbor!


End file.
